The invention relates to packaging apparatus and techniques, and more specifically to a sealable bag assembly including an insert slidably positionable in the bag, which insert can be manipulated to both open the mouth of the bag and form a chute for directing tampons and the like into the bag.
The users of tampons and other types of sanitary products must, in some manner, dispose of these products after use. Typically, these products are either flushed down a toilet or disposed of in a suitable garbage receptacle; however, when such receptacles are not readily available to the individual these types of sanitary products must be wrapped and retained until a suitable receptacle can be found. Further, even when a suitable receptacle is available it is sometimes appropriate to wrap the product prior to disposal, particularly when using a receptacle in a public facility.
In order to make the disposal of these types of sanitary products, particularly tampons, much more convenient, those companies which produce and package these products include with the products suitable disposal bags. Further, many public and private toilet facilities provide suitable disposal bags for users of tampons and other sanitary products.
One particular disadvantage in using such bags for disposing of tampons or the like is the difficulty of opening the bag while placing the tampon therein.
There are, however, various types of devices which can be inserted into a bag to maintain the bag mouth open while also functioning as a chute for directing material into the now open bag. Example of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 112,727, issued to Lum; 4,037,778 issued to Boyle; 2,430,155 issued to Buttery; 3,915,329 issued to Zaks; 3,934,803 issued to Paulus; 3,779,497 issued to Welles; 3,936,087 issued to Alexander; 9,993,914 issued to Benson; and 4,014,157 issued to Pearce.
The type of devices disclosed by the above-referenced patents are generally cumbersome to use and are not constructed to be carried conveniently with products, such as tampons.
An example of a disposal bag constructed to be conveniently carried with a sanitary napkin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,336 issued to Black. The bag is attached to the underside of the sanitary napkin, and can be opened and repositioned for receiving the napkin after use. However, the user must physically maintain the bag open while inserting the napkin.
Bags have also be constructed in such a manner as to allow them to be easily opened, such as the bag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,390 issued to Evans. The disclosed bag is formed with a flexible plate secured contiguous its mouth. The plate when gripped and flexed causes the bag mouth to open.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for a convenient and economically constructed bag assembly which is designed to allow a user to easily retain open the bag mouth, and include a mechanism which will direct the material into the bag.